


That night with my boss

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono regole molto precise quando si tratta di fermarsi dopo l'orario di lavoro e per Jim Moriarty trovare il proprio capo ubriaco e depresso nel suo ufficio, senza il suo proverbiale controllo che gli impedisce di fare cose avventate, è una vera e propria sorpresa, che si rivelerà più piacevole del previsto. Non ci sono problemi e nessuna complicazione perchè lui è troppo ubriaco e non ricorderà niente. E se non andasse così?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That night with my boss

  
Jim Moriarty guardò distrattamente l’ora e si rese conto che erano passate le dieci. Si allentò la cravatta e si aprì un altro bottone della camicia: a quell’ora tarda in ufficio c’era troppo caldo e l’aria era pesante, la sola luce accesa era quella del suo ufficio e non si udivano altri rumori se non quello del vento forse e delle auto che affollavano le strade della City.  
Lavorava in quell’ufficio come assistente personale da tre infernali e interminabili anni ed era solo per puro miracolo se ancora non era impazzito.   
Il suo capo era Greg Lestrade, un broker della City pieno di soldi e con un ego che definire gigantesco era un banale eufemismo. Aveva la capacità innata di rendere la vita difficile a chiunque entrasse in contatto con lui e prima di Jim Moriarty, nessuno era mai durato più di un paio di mesi.  
Lui aveva tenuto duro per tre anni - del resto veniva pagato molto generosamente - ma lo stress che aveva accumulato negli ultimi tre anni era tale che neppure il suo stipendio poteva coprire i costi di un terapista per i suoi problemi.   
Jim sospirò sconsolato di fronte alla pila di documenti che ancora doveva archiviare, sarebbe rimasto un’altra volta in ufficio oltre la mezzanotte. Era tristemente rassegnato al suo triste destino, ormai aveva rinunciato ad avere una vita sociale e sessuale soddisfacente, il solo rapporto vagamente normale – normale? – che aveva era quello con il suo dispotico capo che lo comandava a bacchetta dalla mattina alla sera.   
Un messaggio sul palmare lo ridestò bruscamente dai suoi pensieri: era Lestrade che gli diceva di preparare la cartella con i documenti per l’avvocato e di farlo entro domani mattina. Ancora meglio se lo faceva prima di domani mattina.  
 _Per favore? Grazie?_ Ormai Jim ci aveva rinunciato a sperare in un briciolo di umanità da parte del suo capo, lui si limitava semplicemente a ordinare e tutti dovevano obbedire.   
Bevve un altro sorso di caffè dalla tazza posata vicino alla lampada e poi tornò a dedicarsi al quel mucchio enorme di documenti che doveva inserire nella cartella per l’avvocato. Era un terreno minato anche quello: il suo capo stava divorziando dalla moglie e dire che era di pessimo umore tutti i giorni non rendeva l’idea del clima di terrore in cui tutti erano costretti a lavorare, soprattutto lui.   
Greg Lestrade riusciva a tirare fuori il peggio di sé con ogni singola persona alle sue dipendenze. Era un uomo sempre elegante, molto severo e imperturbabile – non lasciava mai trasparire alcuna emozione – che si limitava a comandare tutti quelli che lavoravano con lui e a tenerli in riga incutendo paura; non aveva molti amici, la maggior parte delle persone intorno a lui erano semplici conoscenti più interessati ai suoi soldi e al suo potere che a conoscerlo veramente.  
Era evidente che non fosse il genere di persona che si fidava degli altri e il divorzio da sua moglie non fece che inasprire questa sua convinzione: sembravano una coppia felice e normale come le altre, poi un giorno era tornato a casa e l’aveva trovata a letto con il suo migliore amico. Quel divorzio si era trasformato in una vera e propria lotta all’ultimo sangue, tutti quelli che lavoravano nell’ufficio si trovavano proprio nel mezzo e Jim Moriarty era uno di quelli.   
Era arrivato un altro messaggio sul cercapersone: diceva che doveva occuparsi dei rapporti degli investimenti effettuati lunedì e martedì. Entro la mattina naturalmente.   
Un’altra ora aggiunta a quella notte che sembrava non finire mai. Jim Moriarty rimpianse di non aver scelto un altro lavoro, ormai tornava a casa solo per dormire e per finire quello che aveva cominciato in ufficio, non aveva una serata libera o un appuntamento da così tanto tempo che ormai si era dimenticato come si faceva a rimorchiare un uomo.  
La sola consolazione era che il suo dispotico capo era incredibilmente attraente con indosso il suo completo Armani nero, se solo non avesse avuto quel caratteraccio. Scosse la testa ridendo a se stesso per quello strano pensiero, se c’era qualcuno a questo mondo che proprio non lo avrebbe mai degnato di uno sguardo, quello era proprio Greg Lestrade e nemmeno facendo ricorso alla sua innata capacità di manipolazione sarebbe mai riuscito a ottenere la sua attenzione.   
Depresso, confuso e ormai rassegnato alla mancanza di vita sociale, Jim Moriarty si riempì quella che era la quarta tazza di caffè e tornò a occuparsi dei documenti relativi al divorzio del capo.   
Mancava ormai qualche minuto alla mezzanotte quando sentì un rumore di passi provenire dal corridoio e poi la porta dell’ufficio di Lestrade aprirsi e richiudersi un secondo dopo. Non era un buon segno, a quell’ora non ci doveva essere nessuno in ufficio, men che meno nel santuario del suo capo, quel suo spazio privato e personale era praticamente inavvicinabile da chiunque.   
Decise di andare a controllare di persona chi era arrivato in ufficio a quell’ora della notte; le aveva pensate proprio tutte, aveva immaginato ogni possibile scenario ma quello che si trovò davanti, lo sorprese ben più di quanto si aspettava.  
Era Greg Lestrade la persona che aveva deciso di andare in ufficio nel bel mezzo della notte.  
Sembrava strano, era diverso dal solito. Dava l’impressione di essere confuso e barcollante, probabilmente aveva bevuto troppo perché per mantenersi in equilibrio dovette appoggiarsi alla libreria; rimase immobile per un paio di secondi e poi si andò a sedere sul divano di pelle nera, con una bottiglia di costoso brandy e un sigaro che bruciava tra le dita.  
Aveva gettato la giacca e la cravatta sul tappeto con noncuranza e indossava solo i pantaloni dello smoking, una camicia bianca leggermente sgualcita con i primi tre bottoni aperti e un paio di scarpe di vernice nera. I suoi capelli erano tutti scompigliati e il suo sguardo era incredibilmente malinconico, Jim ebbe la certezza di non averlo mai visto così triste, vulnerabile, sembrava quasi umano in quel momento.   
Non fece nulla di particolare, accese solo una piccola lampada per avere un po’ di luce e poi rimase seduto sul divano, nella penombra, a fumare il suo sigaro e a bere lunghe sorsate di brandy. Era strano vedere con i propri occhi un uomo così potente e impenetrabile abbandonarsi in quel modo, sembrava così giù di morale che Jim non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse una buona idea o meno andare da lui.  
Questo era un terreno minato, poteva essere d’aiuto al suo molto ubriaco capo oppure poteva finire licenziato in tronco, non c’erano certezze. Ma d’altra parte era mezzanotte passata, non dormiva da quasi ventiquattro ore e aveva più caffeina in circolo che sangue, era il momento di fare una follia.   
« Stai bene capo? » domanda idiota, un esordio pessimo. Eppure Lestrade sembrava non essersi accorto della sua presenza, aveva ancora lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e pieno di malinconia.  
Pensò che forse era il caso di andarsene, in fondo era così immerso nei suoi pensieri che probabilmente non lo aveva nemmeno sentito e di sicuro non avrebbe gradito avere del pubblico in un momento del genere.  
« Tu credi che io abbia qualcosa che non va Jim? » la domanda ruppe il silenzio all’improvviso.  
« Lei sa il mio nome? » Uscita infelice? Forse, ma considerando che di solito lui era Ehi assistente, era stato molto spontaneo. Se aveva qualcosa che non andava? Oh proprio non c’era niente che non andava, era tutto al punto giusto, persino con quell’aria così trasandata da ubriaco e sconsolato uomo pieno di soldi.   
« Certo che conosco il tuo nome, lavori per me da tre anni. » rispose l’uomo lanciando un’occhiata perplessa in direzione dell’assistente che lo aveva seguito ovunque negli ultimi anni. Il fatto che normalmente non lo considerasse neppure come un essere umano non significava che non fosse cosciente della sua presenza.   
« Forse dovrebbe smettere di bere. » ecco cosa si otteneva a dare una mano.   
Lezione numero uno: non privare mai un uomo triste della sua bottiglia di brandy, soprattutto se è più agile e ha più forza di te e se è abbastanza ubriaco da fare delle cose molto stupide e del tutto inaspettate.  
Jim Moriarty provò a comportarsi da persona responsabile ma nel momento in cui tentò di prendere quella bottiglia di brandy dal tavolo Lestrade lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò nella sua direzione. Erano così vicini che poteva sentire non solo l’odore intenso del liquore e il profumo della sua costosa colonia francese, ma anche ogni più piccolo particolare del suo viso e delle sue labbra, tanti piccoli dettagli che non aveva mai notato prima d’ora.   
« Non provarci neanche. » era mortalmente serio.  
« Mi dispiace. » Jim alzò le mani in segno di resa, non aveva intenzione di discutere con lui.   
Lezione numero due: non tentare di comprendere le ragioni per cui un uomo deluso dalla vita decide da un momento all’altro di annegare i dispiaceri nell’alcol e in un buon sigaro; non tentare di capirlo, lascia che lo faccia e ripulisci i suoi casini, il giorno dopo potresti ritrovarti con una gratifica.   
« Sai qual è il problema? Ho tutto quello che voglio, ma la mia ex moglie si è scopata il mio migliore amico, i miei amici mi stanno intorno solo per i miei soldi e il mio lavoro mi impedisce di essere me stesso. » il capo era in vena di confessioni e questo incuriosa Jim così tanto che rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarlo « Io posso avere quello che desidero, eppure sto divorziando, vengo a ubriacarmi in ufficio e vorrei scoparmi il mio assistente personale. » colpito e affondato.  
Regola numero tre: se il tuo capo è così ubriaco e depresso da confessare di volerti portare a letto, tu cogli il momento, perché sicuramente è così ubriaco che il mattino dopo non ricorderà niente. Se non sei convinto di volerlo fare allora scappa, e di corsa, perché il tuo capo è scandalosamente sexy, disponibile e molto più veloce di te.  
Jim Moriarty rimase immobile come una statua e completamente bloccato dallo stupore. Aveva sentito bene? Il suo attraente e dispotico capo aveva appena detto che voleva scoparsi il suo assistente personale? Lui?  
 _Sesso? Sei mesi fa di martedì_. Il dilemma a questo punto era evidente: entrare nel labirinto di nebbia che era la mente del suo capo e dargli quello che voleva – che volevano entrambi – oppure scegliere la via del saggio e scappare prima di commettere qualche errore.  
No, Jim Moriarty non era mai stato il tipo che si lasciava sfuggire un’occasione e in quella nebbia lui aveva intenzione di entrarci spontaneamente, probabilmente il giorno dopo sarebbe stato solo un sogno mascherato con le fattezze di una vaga sequenza d’immagini annebbiata dall’alcol.  
Le labbra del suo capo lo colsero alla sprovvista: avevano il sapore del pregiato tabacco di un sigaro cubano e il delicato aroma del costoso brandy abbandonato sul tavolo ed era una miscela irresistibile. Socchiuse la bocca quanto bastava per lasciare che insinuasse la lingua alla ricerca della sua e pensò che era davvero uno spreco aver aspettato così tanto tempo per quello.   
Greg Lestrade, di solito perfettamente controllato e padrone di se stesso, affondò le mani fra i suoi capelli e approfondì quel bacio con passione violenta, a tratti disperata, quasi sperasse che quello cancellasse tutto ciò che di brutto c’era stato in quella giornata.   
Una brutta giornata, era stata solo una brutta giornata. Per questo era irrilevante che la camicia che stava sbottonando così velocemente era quella del suo assistente personale e che lui fosse scandalosamente seduto sulla sua scrivania con le gambe spalancate e una pressante erezione che s’intravedeva attraverso il sottile strato di stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Greg Lestrade sapeva di essere completamente ubriaco. Fino a qualche ora prima si trovava a una festa con un sorriso accomodante stampato sul viso e stringeva mani facendo conversazione, poi aveva chiamato il suo avvocato e avevano discusso per almeno mezz’ora del divorzio. Frustrato e del tutto incapace di ostentare ancora indifferenza, aveva bevuto un paio di bicchieri in un bar ed era tornato in ufficio, con la piacevole sorpresa di trovare il suo assistente personale.   
Non era gay, ma piuttosto un bisessuale con una predilezione per il sesso maschile. La sola donna per cui aveva provato interesse era stata sua moglie ma poi lei gli aveva spezzato il cuore e tutto quello che voleva in quel momento per dimenticare il divorzio era sbattere il suo affascinante e giovane assistente sulla scrivania e fare sesso senza alcun impegno con lui.   
Il rapporto sessuale con sua moglie era sempre stato piatto e monotono, lei lo rendeva felice ma non c’era un granché di chimica tra loro, non aveva mai provato quel brivido lungo la schiena come adesso, mentre le mani di Jim armeggiavano confuse e frettolose con la cintura e abbassavano lentamente la cerniera. Sentire la sua mano accarezzare la sua erezione con movimenti lenti e circolari lo fece gemere sommessamente, fu costretto a mordersi il labbro inferiore per non gemere senza ritegno.   
« Girati Jim. » sussurrò con tono autoritario Lestrade mentre lasciava una scia di piccoli baci dal collo fino alla lunghezza del torace, lasciando di tanto in tanto il segno rosso dei suoi denti, quasi a voler lasciare un marchio, come fosse qualcosa che possedeva.   
Era evidente che il suo capo amava mantenere una posizione di comando e per quanto non fosse poi una vera e propria novità, Jim doveva ammettere che considerando il contesto, non gli dispiaceva affatto. Fece come gli era stato detto e si piegò di novanta gradi sulla scrivania, lasciando esposto senza alcuna vergogna il suo fondoschiena coperto solo da un paio di aderenti boxer neri.   
Trenta secondi dopo giacevano sul pavimento insieme agli altri indumenti e Greg lo stava torturando facendo scorrere molto lentamente la punta della lingua lungo la spina dorsale, mentre con le dita si insinuava nel solco fra le natiche desideroso di prepararlo alla sua intrusione.   
La sensazione del primo dito fu un misto di dolore lanciante e piacere flebile, appena percepibile, era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta e per Jim fu inevitabile irrigidirsi di colpo. Per fortuna il suo capo era anche un tipo paziente e lo aiutò a rilassarsi muovendosi lentamente e con movimenti circolari capaci di toccare i punti giusti, mente al suo orecchio sussurrava lascivamente quanto lo avrebbe fatto gridare di piacere.  
Il punto di non ritorno: al secondo dito la situazione era nettamente migliorata e quando inserì il terzo Jim era così eccitato che cominciò a masturbarsi lentamente, perché quell’insieme di sensazioni erano troppo intense e aveva bisogno di dare tregua alla sua violenta erezione.   
La mano di Greg andò a posarsi sulla sua per accompagnarne i movimenti, mentre nello stesso momento posizionò il suo pene incredibilmente duro tra le sue natiche e cominciò a penetrarlo molto lentamente. Fu molto più doloroso di quanto ricordasse ma non gli importava, presto fu il piacere più intenso e smisurato a prendere il sopravvento e quello che era cominciato come un movimento lento e controllato, si fece sempre più veloce e violento.   
Greg Lestrade spingeva con forza dentro di lui mentre con una mano lo masturbava e con l’altra affondava le unghie nella sua carne. Jim era così eccitato e coinvolto nell’amplesso che non si preoccupò della scomoda posizione in cui stava e del fatto che a ogni spinta sbatteva con forza contro il legno della scrivania. Domani si sarebbe trovato qualche nuovo livido ma poco importava.   
Jim perse totalmente la cognizione del tempo in quel momento, era stato così inebriato da quell’eccitazione che per un secondo pensò di essere immerso in una semplice visione onirica, un labirinto di nebbia causato da un bicchiere di troppo e dall’eccesso di immaginazione.   
Non sembrava reale. Lo aveva immaginato nella sua testa così tante volte che adesso tutto era confuso, era come vivere una fragile illusione e in fondo lo era: reale fino a un certo punto, una volta chiusa alle spalle la porta dell’ufficio tutto ciò non sarebbe mai successo e Lestrade aveva la mente sufficientemente annebbiata da rendere plausibile questa ipotesi.  
Cazzate, era piegato in una posizione oscena sulla scrivania e il suo capo lo stava scopando furiosamente, al resto ci avrebbe pensato domani mattina, compresi i documenti che ancora doveva archiviare.   
Il sesso era sempre un’esperienza molto soddisfacente ma questa volta Jim se lo sarebbe ricordato a lungo, forse perché a causa del suo lavoro molto stressante non aveva più una vita sociale, o forse perché aveva piacevolmente scoperto che il suo capo non era poi così controllato come dava a vedere.   
Oh quell’attitudine al comando che aveva più volte dimostrato di avere si era rivelata decisamente adatta a una notte di sesso occasionale e sfrenato.   
Raggiunsero l’orgasmo quasi nello stesso momento e sentire Lestrade che gridava il suo nome non fece che rendere tutto ancora più perfetto. Dio, era stata la scopata migliore della sua vita. Ci vollero almeno cinque minuti per riprendere fiato ed essere in grado di alzarsi sulle sue gambe, e mentre si rivestiva pensò che una cosa del genere non se la sarebbe mai dimenticata, a differenza del suo capo.  
No, a Greg Lestrade non sarebbe rimasto che un annebbiato insieme di immagini sbiadite, pezzi di un puzzle che forse non sarebbe stato in grado di rimettere insieme. E in fondo era meglio così, pensò Jim Moriarty mentre usciva dall’ufficio senza accorgersi di aver fatto cadere a terra il suo pacchetto di sigarette.   
Il mattino dopo Greg Lestrade arrivò in ufficio alla solita ora e di pessimo umore: bere una quantità esagerata di alcol aveva portato proprio ciò che si aspettava: un’emicrania insopportabile e una sensazione di profonda inquietudine che non lo abbandonò nemmeno per un secondo.   
Della notte prima non rimaneva che un vago ricordo, immagini confuse e impossibili da decifrare perché nascoste dietro una fitta nebbia di alcol e dubbi, e se non volesse sapere? E se avesse fatto qualcosa di così sbagliato da non dover essere mai ricordato?  
Più tentava di ricordare e più il dolore aumentava. Sembrò arrendersi, per il momento, quando si accorse che sul pavimento c’era un pacchetto di sigarette che sicuramente non apparteneva a lui: erano delle poco comuni lucky strike al mentolo e non erano in molti a fumarle.  
Regola numero quattro: basta un dettaglio, anche il più piccolo e insignificante dettaglio per innescare una serie di campanelli d’allarme e aprire un varco nella nebbia. Cose semplici e all’apparenza senza importanza come un pacchetto di sigarette possono essere la molla che fa scattare il ricordo. Attenzione a quello che vi lasciate dietro senza saperlo, in fondo ad Hansel e Gretel non sono bastate solo poche briciole di pane?  
Ecco i pezzi del puzzle che vanno in ordine, basta una rapida occhiata al suo assistente personale occupato in una telefonata per ricordare particolari come il suono della sua voce mentre raggiunge l’orgasmo o il modo in cui incurva perfettamente la schiena ogni volta che si spinge dentro di lui.   
Greg Lestrade si muove tra la nebbia e basta poco per trovare i frammenti della notte precedente, segue il ricordo come se avesse un filo di Arianna a sua disposizione e mettere tutti i pezzi insieme è solo una questione di tempo.   
Dio, adesso è tutto perfettamente chiaro nella sua mente. Potrebbe fare una sfuriata, potrebbe licenziarlo in un secondo e trovarsi subito qualcun altro che sappia stare al suo posto; potrebbe fare un mucchio di cose e invece la sola cosa a cui pensa è chiudere la porta del suo ufficio e masturbarsi a morte.   
Greg Lestrade potrebbe fare un mucchio di cose in quel momento ma si limita a mettersi il pacchetto di sigarette nella tasca interna della giacca e ad afferrare il cercapersone per scrivere un messaggio al suo assistente personale. È molto semplice e coinciso, come sempre.   
_Questa sera prima di uscire vieni nel mio ufficio, ho del lavoro per te. E devi riprenderti le sigarette, ieri notte le hai lasciate nel mio ufficio._ Jim Moriarty spalancò gli occhi dallo stupore mentre leggeva il messaggio.   
Il capo invece, stava sorridendo.


End file.
